Wedding Daze True Awakening Part 2
by Just Maritza
Summary: Part 2 to Wedding Daze, with our young eager newlyweds. It's what happens after being caught in a rather compromising position by the older magnetic couple, and finally learning what marital bliss is all about after learning their lesson taking it inside.


**Wedding Daze—True Awakening**

**By **

**Maritza Franklin**

**September 20, 2009**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman**

Colleen and Andrew had a wonderful wedding, just as beautiful as Michaela and Sully's wedding, performed only a few years earlier. They escaped to have a moment alone to take it all in and found themselves at The Chateau's deserted hot spring, away from everyone—the reception carried on at the other side of the hotel's garden. Hidden under the now twinkling blanked sky, the lovebirds were suddenly discovering their passion, when they were abruptly interrupted steeling a moment together in a rather compromising position—Andrew kissing just below her shoulder, heading south above the opening of her dress exposing a hint of flesh. Consumed, Colleen had melted unaware of her surrounding.

Startled, Michaela and Sully unintentionally interrupted them when they too tried to get away with a plate of food to share under the starlit skies, and scurried away leaving the young newlyweds to save face in private. After the shock of catching their daughter with her husband in a somewhat intimate moment, the bewildered older couple agreed that they were no longer worried that their daughter's marriage to Andrew would lack enthusiasm having witness evidence of their passion, and the two carried on lightly with their bantering before they too let their passion get the best of them in a heated kiss, somewhere out in the woods.

Andrew awkwardly readjusted his wife's left side of her dress from having taken it off the shoulder, while she continued to be flustered, confused and embarrassed at what just happened particularly being caught in an impassioned moment by her parents. Tears sprung to her eyes and she turned away from her new husband, while he chastised himself for letting it go too far. Neither of them ever experienced such passion and it frighten and excited them truly confusing them both. It was a true awakening for them.

Colleen now understood the burning passion of her adoptive parents love. She didn't know whether to be mad or glad at Andrew for initiating it not quite being completely alone though they were away from everyone. She realized it wasn't all Andrew's fault. He too was discovering it as well alongside her, but she allowed it to go on unaware of the implications, ignoring what was happening till it was too late and she was certain it was the same with him.

"Colleen, I'm sorry," trying to turn her around to face him, but she wouldn't budge, as she wept silent tears. "I didn't mean to let things go far. I got carried away. This is all new to me. I mean, I had an idea, but I never knew it would be this consuming—that I'd loose all senses." She still ignored him and he began to pace frantically scared to have ruined their marriage before it had even begun.

"I'm sorry, I can't handle this now," cried Colleen fleeting before he realized she was retreating.

Andrew stopped his pacing when he heard her ran off, and managed to fall into the hot springs when he clumsily ran after her tripping over a low lounge chair. Colleen heard the splash and turned to see him safely getting out of water, yet continued to flee on, not sure, where she was heading.

Momentarily composing himself after having fallen into the hot springs, Andrew proceeded to go in search of his mortified bride, trailing water behind. "Colleen! He shouted frantically in search of her thinking maybe she headed into the woods.

"Mmm…I never tire of your kisses," coming from a male's voice behind a couple of trees near the edge of the woods.

"There's more where that comes from," came from the female's enticing voice, dipping back into her lover's flaming oral entry."

"What's that?" inquired the ravenous man breaking from his heart song's hold. "I thought I heard water splashing."

"Are you sure you weren't just imagining it? Maybe it was the rushing of your blood through your pounding heart."

He smiled deliciously, "Now where were we?" and the two continued on their amorous ways before they heard a man's voice nearing calling out for Colleen.

The couple broke apart once again alarmed at the young man's urgent calls, and came out of their hiding place meeting up with a soaking wet Andrew.

"What's happened Andrew? Where's Colleen?" inquired his new mother-in-law.

"I don't know, she was upset and I thought she may have come this way."

"Why are you wet?" she furthered asked.

"I tripped and fell into the hot spring."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's Colleen I'm worried about."

"Did she fall in too?" her husband followed with.

"No, just upset."

"Michaela, you go search inside the chateau while Andrew and I search the grounds."

"Of course Sully, then directing her comments to her new son-in-law, "Don't worry Andrew, we'll find her."

Michaela hurried through the reception party first, where no one has seen Colleen, but elicited the aid of some to help locate her. She then went to check the hotel's clinic, then Andrew's old room before deciding to check the honeymoon suit. Michaela heard the muffled cry of a young woman's voice coming from inside the room and knocked gently.

"Colleen, sweetheart, let me in." she heard shuffling inside. "We need to talk."

After a few moments pause, Colleen opened the door and immediately went into her mother's arms weeping some more.

"Oh, Ma, I feel so confused."

"Oh, sweetheart, don't let our interrupting you ruined your day. You were just caught up in the heat of the moment just having gotten married."

"It doesn't bother you what we were doing so openly."

"No, of course not, you're married, that's to be expected, and you were sort of secluded, though it would have been ideally best if you had been completely in private, but I know how those feelings can carry you away unexpectedly when you think no one is around. Sully and I have had a couple of close calls ourselves, even with our bedroom door shut. We're not upset with you if that's what's concerning you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really and it probably won't be the last time for you."

"We wouldn't have gotten far—I don't think."

"No, probably not— is that what's troubling you?"

"Well…when you and Pa courted, I noticed how much in love you and he were that I swore heat wave emanated from the two of you with the way you eyed each other even before you admitted loving each other.

Michaela momentarily blushed, and then asked, "So that's what's troubling you, whether if there will be passion in your marriage."

"Yes..." she released her mother and the two went to sit on the awaiting wedded bed.

"So I gathered this is where the honeymoon will begin before going off to your new life in the next few days—quite a lovely room, the bed is soft, that's a plus."

Colleen looked around noticing it for the first time. "Sort of reminds me of your old room in Boston."

"Yes, it does," then caressing the younger woman's face affectionately, "Oh sweetheart, you have so much passion in you. You're just like me, so full of energy and enthusiasm ready to burst with just a single match, and it appears Andrew has just discovered that too. You've just had a rude awakening, but I promise it will get better and pleasant, less confusing if you just let yourself go, and enjoy it—it won't hurt as bad the initial contact."

"That too worries me, but I understand all newly married women go through it. I just hope it's not as painful." Colleen wiped her eyes. "I guess I'm just being a little silly and childish."

"No you're not. It's normal to feel frighten of something you've never experience before and our interrupting you in your taste of that moment didn't help either."

Colleen looked around embarrassedly before settling on her mother excitingly, "It was sort of thrilling. I felt as though I was loosing my mind and I didn't care."

"Yes, it can be that way. That's why it's important it's done with someone you love and trust, preferably in the sanctity of marriage."

"Grandma said it's our duty, only to be tolerated and not enjoyed; only for the soul purpose of creating offspring's. Do you see it that way?"  
"No not at all. It's a real pleasure for me I look forward to it all the time, but that's only because Sully knows how to love me and I him. It isn't just to create children, but for a devoted couple to fully express physically how much they love one another and take pleasure as well."

"What about Hanks girls, they aren't exactly expressing love."

"No, not quite, and that's rather sad. It's only for the soul purpose of business, not even always for pleasure."

"That's true." Taking a moment to think, "How can I ensure Andrew and I get it right? I don't want it to be just a duty for me. I want to know how to please him as well."

"You and Andrew just simply need to be open and honest about your encounters. The first time might be a little overwhelming, so don't expect it to be necessarily magical, but I'm sure he will do his best to make it easy for you. He and Sully talked, so I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I hope not," then deciding if she should ask, "Ma…is it alright for the woman to…initiate. I mean...will he think less of me?"

"No, most men don't mind, but that's something you and Andrew need to discuss. I'm pretty sure he won't mind though and it all depends on when it's the right time too."

"What if he asks to do something I'm not comfortable with, should I just let him?"  
"Like I said, you need to talk, tell him all your concerns and why you feel that way, set boundaries, let him know you're not comfortable yet with certain things. There is no need to rush into everything or do everything he asks. He should also be made to feel comfortable to express himself as well. Love making is a whole new experience—it's meant to be beautiful when done properly, with love, trust, and respect. You will have plenty of chances to take your time learning how to please one another." Colleen embraced her thankfully. "One other thing, always make your marital bed sacred, a place to let go and de-stress yourself after a long day, with pure love making or just simply holding one another. It's not just for sleeping. Never go to bed angry with each other. If you've had an argument, use that energy in making love, it will do you both a world of good and may help you see things clearly the next day, and you can always continue to argue then." The two shared a laugh.

"Is it alright if I get a little personal with you about sharing our encounters? I…um… want to be able to share it with someone I trust and learn from it. You don't need to talk about your experiences."  
"I'd be honored to advice you, but right now, you have a husband worrying over if the wedding night is going to happen or not."

"Thanks Ma."

"I don't know why the topic of intimacy has always been a taboo subject to discuss, but I do feel it is healthy to discuss it openly and respectfully with trusted individuals. I wish mother had spoken to me positively about it growing up. Maybe I wouldn't have given Sully such a hard time letting him kiss me when we courted. Would you believe I wouldn't let him hold my hand for a while?" Mother and daughter laughed again, this time sharing tidbits moments of their courtships when a knock was heard.

"Yes," Colleen asked.

"Is it…_safe…_for me to come in?" hesitated Andrew.

Michaela quickly rose up, "You'll need to undress him right away so he won't catch himself a cold. Why don't you just take care of him and I'll make your excuses since it's almost time for the reception party to break up."

"Thanks Ma, I guess I will see them when they come to see us off," then briefly hugging her mother good bye, she went to open the door to find a soggy Andrew so pitiful and apprehensive to enter the room and dragged him in by the hand. "Come on Andrew, let's get you out of those wet clothes." Michaela quietly made her escape finding Sully outside the door as well, and together arm and arm, went to make the young couple excuses for not returning to say their goodbyes to their guests.

"Andrew, what am I going to do with you?" looking on lovingly at him.

"Forgive me." He moved closer still clasping her hand warily begging for her understanding, "I'm really sorry about out there. I don't know what has gotten into me. Well, yes I do—just too eager. I mean, I've always done well containing myself around you with all the passion dying to unleashed itself."

"Andrew?" she drew out amusingly closer to him.

"I guess I just couldn't hold it anymore when you seemed so sad about us not really having any passion." He babbled on. "I just wanted to give you a taste of what I was feeling. I never felt that strongly before. It wasn't my intention to go that far. I didn't think…I…I mean…it was so sudden…so…"

"Andrew…" she delightedly smiled, placing her fingers over his lips to hush him from babbling any further. "It's alright, we were just having a preview of what's to come. I'm not really upset. Just a little embarrassed, but I'm over it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, so stop being so glum." He attempted a slight smiled. "Good thing Ma and Pa walked in on us, or we would have wasted our wedding bed and burn the grass."

"Colleen!" Then he laughed, surprised at her suggestive humor, and grateful to have been forgiven. "What did they say? Were they disappointed in us?"

"No, Ma said it's normal for married couples to get a little carried away at times, we just have to be careful next time that we are completely alone."

"Then, I guess, it was a good thing they interrupted us and that it was just them. Only, I don't know how I will ever face them."

"Don't worry about that, at least for now. We don't have to go back out tonight."

"We don't?"

"No, we don't."

"What about our guests?"

"Ma and Pa are taking care of that," noticing his sudden nervousness, made her grin assertively in an attempt to appear more confident, and began removing his jacket.

Andrew gulped, watching Colleen enticingly undress him, coyly smiling, a finger caressing newly exposed skin. He had never had anyone undress him other then his mother and maid when he was little. This was exhilarating. He was certain the dampness on his skin from falling into the hot springs was evaporating fast. He stood there frozen in time. Sully didn't say anything about her bewitching him in getting things started. He'd never seen this side of her and wasn't sure what to do, but just looking on not minding at all, not one bit.

"Well, maybe we could go briefly just to say our goodbyes anyway," he said for the sake of saying something from feeling a little out of sort.

"Maybe," she teased back with a little smirk, delighting in his uncertainties, "Or maybe not."

Colleen's confidence mounted as she inched by inched stripped him down of his jacket, shirt, undershirt and now his pants, and socks. Andrew just stood there in his underpants, surprised, but obviously enjoying the attention. It started out as a concern for his health, progressing to curiosity in wanting to see how he would react to her very intimate undressing and she was pleased, particularly enjoying his chest, exploring the little fine hairs on it, just mesmerized until she stopped short of his undergarment surrounding his lower half, suddenly not daring to go any further. Andrew trembled, scared for her to go on—now watching her nerves wavering as well, a confident smile returned to him and he whispered into her ear, "I don't know about you, but I don't think I feel like dressing again." Watching her biting her lips with uncertainties, he thumbed them in steadying them and proceeded with, "Is it alright I stay this way?"

Stuttering nervously, "Well, if we are….umm…not going back out, I…umm…s…suppose you don't have to get…d….dress."

Andrew loved her with all of his heart as he watched her battle her nerves just as he was as well. He wanted her like never before, and it frightened him and he knew she was even more frightened than he. Reading her eyes, he knew she was telling him it was his turn to undress her, but he wanted to make sure she was comfortable and that this was what she wanted, or rather ready for.

"May I," asking permission as he ran his hand over the trimming edge of her wedding gown. She just simply nodded, than grabbing hold of her shoulder to turn her around, he began to enticingly, undress her as well, leaving her in her undergarments, and then halted watching his sweet bride's nerves get the best of her. "I don't mean to frighten you," fetching the throw off the chair, to drape her.

"Thanks, you're not," touched that he was being considerate, of her comfort." It's just a new experience for me."

"Yes, it is, for me too." Both standing there awkwardly, with fidgety hands, then after a while, "May I, um…go on?" eyeing her undergarments. She nodded nervously and he proceeded to leisurely remove first the chemise exposing her fullness. He just marveled at them, simply stating, "They're beautiful."

"Thank you," she shy said trying to subtlety cover them with her long hair that he had led down while undressing her.

Then Andrew proceeded with the final lower item, keeping eye contact. Suddenly the cover fell off of her, freezing them on the spot—awareness so profound.

Andrew took a step back, as he breathtakingly took a good look at her natural state breaking into a wide smile, "You're amazing. I've seen so many nude female patients before, but never like this, and not one as beautiful as you."

She blushed, her hands timidly spreading further her loose hair across her breasts barely covering them, "Thank you," then took a good look at him. "Um… I don't think it's fair…that I um…I have noting on, while you…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…I…um…I guess I should take these off." Only he didn't make a move, just staring at her, enthralled.

"Will it help if you turn around? I won't look."

"I…uh…well…I mean…this is awkward."

"How you think I'm feeling, and I have nothing on, not one stitch," she expressed exasperatedly, yet adored that innocent nervous grin of his, helping her ease her own nerves some.

"You're right…I'm sorry…I'll just turn around." She stifled a laugh as he turned away, then he awkwardly but swiftly removed the undergarment, unaware of his bottom being so delightedly admired. Then he just stood there breathing rapidly.

Colleen placed a comforting hand over his shoulder. "Andrew? Are you feeling the need for medical attention?" she teased, knowing full well his nerve was just getting the best of him.

"NO!" Then taking her hand off his shoulder, while still holding onto it, he turned to face her. "I'm fine, just nerves, I'll live."

"Of course, well, I am studying to be a doctor should you need one." That made him smile and tuned red. Then pleasantly taking a good look at him herself, "You're beautiful too...I mean gorgeous…no, handsome…all over," she flustered as she blurted out.

Andrew laughed, "I think I will settle for handsome, more masculine. Gorgeous sounds a bit wimpy and beautiful, well you know, feminine." Colleen followed suit, then the two just stood there trembling staring at each other in awe, wondering what happens now.

Now feeling his nerves faulting again, "I'm sorry; I haven't the faintest idea what to do next."

"I think it's safe if we just kiss and hold each other."

"Yes, yes…of course," but again, he didn't make a move, too stunned. Suddenly he felt his other hand being taken into both her hands, and he moved in, placing one of his now confident hand on her face staring intently into her eyes.

"You really are beautiful."

"Thank you. You are too, and that made him lightly laughed again, now easing his worries, but heightening his excitement as he moved in for a simmering kiss, drawing her in further, drowning into her sweetness, feeling all of her, skin to skin for the first time and she immediately opened up for him, encouraging him on. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, he broke the kiss and just embraced her, catching his breath. The realization of their actual union moments away alarmed him and excited him that his heart was frantically pounding away, and he ached something awful, breaking out in cold sweats and breathing irregularly.

"Andrew, did I do something wrong?"

"No," barely able to speak in trying to contain himself.

"Then what's wrong?" taking a good look at him, alarm now raised within her.

"Nothing."

"Andrew, you're panicking, take a deep breath."

He took a couple of deep breaths, "I'm fine, really. I just…I just…I can't help myself. I uh…need…_relief_." There, he said it.

"Oh, ohhh…" Suddenly understanding his meaning, and feeling anxious again, "Then, I guess I should be lying down."

"NO! I mean…with the way I'm feeling…I'm afraid…I might hurt you…if I'm not sure how to go about it."

"Oh," relief washing over her, for the moment, then recalling reading various ways a man can relieve himself from her mother's and his medical books, "Well, what if you…let me help…another way," she pleaded uncertainly with her eyes, and Andrew consented being drawn to lie on the bed, not sure what to expect. According to the medical books, she shocked him grabbing hold of him, fearful and hesitant at first but alarmingly witnessing it's potent transformation as she began to fondle him awkwardly until he appeared to truly be enjoying himself, making her feel she was doing something right after all.

"Ohhh…Colleen," he pleasurably drawled out, encouraging her on after she stopped momentarily fearing hurting him. She resumed, realizing he was calling out in gratification and not in agony. "What are you doing to me?" relief finally washing over him.

Colleen fell back in a state of shock and wonderment. "It's true. It really does work."

Not waiting for his body to calm down, he covered himself with the pillow and rushed uncomfortably over to his wife. "Are you alright?" he asked regretfully and fearful for what just happened to have disgusted and disturbed her.

"I should be asking you that."

She appeared stunned, yet so sweet and innocent just staring at him in concern, that she may have hurt him instead. Realization hitting him at what she was referring to, and sighed in relief, "It doesn't hurt if that's what you mean," then let out a chuckle. "I just need some moments to calm down."

"Oh," she eyed him skeptically; her hands nervously intertwining several times.

"Lie by me," he patted the bed lying back, and she quickly did so grabbing the throw off the floor, to cover them, allowing him to tug her close while his body returned to normal. The two marveled at the intimate closeness for the very first time lying side to side, of bare skin to bare skin, so warm and inviting.

After a while, "Does that mean you're done for now?" she asked tentatively, hoping it wasn't over with the way she was feeling now.

"No, it means I'll be able to be gentle with you now," he smiled reassuringly. "I'm not done yet," and he slowly and thoroughly but excruciatingly kissed her, continuing on where they left off being interrupted outside, the blanket slithering off of them, as the heat rose; and he roamed, and roamed exploring her for the first time freely, all over her, leaving kisses behind. She was so receptive, loosing herself in his kisses; passion being further awaken, inhibitions flying out the window as he finally readied himself against her, to unite matrimonially for the very first time.

"Please…" he moaned raggedly, so concern for her, "Let me know if it's too much."

"No, it's not," she gasped heavily, holding on tightly to him, eyes shut, as she prepared to take him in, accepting the inevitable, and after a few tries, a couple of them rather awkward, she hadn't realized when it finally happened—though she did recall a pinch at some point and then crying out seeing stars.

Andrew halted dead in his tracks hearing her cry out, afraid to move, or even breathe for that matter once he finally broke through her innocence; listening to their heart pound erratically against one another, and beads of sweat mingling together, he realized it hurt her more than he wanted it to.

"Are you alright," he asked cradling her face now kissing and tasting the tears running down it, wishing the hurt away, as he held on tightly from moving for a while.  
"I…I think so," she panted wildly astounded at what just happened still lightheaded and maybe numb. They remained immobile for a long while, just hearing each other's heart beat.

"I need to move," he said, the urgency painfully tainting his voice, but he needed to reassure himself that she was fine, and waited a moment feeling her reactions.

"Okay, let's get up," she turned her head, hurt and confused by his need to remove himself thinking that that was it—that was all there was to this mysterious moment of their first intimate union. A bit of passion, and then some pain, and it was all over. Now what?

"No, like this," feeling her relax, he began moving gently within her, kissing her all the while and reassuring her that everything was going to be alright.

Realization hit her that he wasn't finished and it was odd at first, feeling him first slowly move before turning into thrusts not knowing what to do, except taking in the feel of him and going with the flow, enduring the moment. Only, soon moans and groans were heard as she began to match his pace being consumed and together blissfully mated for the very first time loosing themselves in ecstasy as man and wife. Perhaps it was magical after all.

Afterwards, they panted for some while, still in shocked, latching onto each other; finally Andrew broke the spell,

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…I…I didn't expect that," moisture still lingering about her eyes from being overwhelmed and moved by the whole new experience.

"It was amazing."

"It was," and it truly was for her, mixed with astonishment.

"And intense—that was some rude awakening," still ecstatic from the moment.

"No, not rude, more like a true awakening."

"Yes…that sounds more like it, less crude." Then suddenly being concern, caressing her face, "Did I hurt you too much? You were crying."

"No, just a pinch, and a moment of shocked," she downed played. "It wasn't as painful, and it was just a moment. "It was just odd at first, being overwhelmed, and then it suddenly began to be nice. What about you?"

"Painful, no," he chuckled. "Just really engrossing, I was having a hard time holding back, scared of hurting you. I felt this strong need to just, I don't know…to drive on. Did I do alright?"

"You did wonderful," and she meant it." What…about me?"

"Perfect. You shouldn't feel any pain next time, I hope, but I know of a good doctor that can help you, should you need one." He winked, "In fact, he's available right now."

She laughed, and he embraced her, assuring her how much he valued and loved her. "I love you, Andrew."

"And I love you too, Colleen."

After much time soothing, caressing, and kissing each other, murmuring words of affirmation, together the exhausted new lovers fell contently asleep, relieved that it went fairly well, their first union as a happily newly wedded couple wondering how much better could it possibly get.

The End…

Thanks for taking the time to read.


End file.
